Kidnapped!
by bucktooth22
Summary: The host club's been kidnapped! Why? How will the escape? Who's behind the evil plot? What will they do in their panic? *ships will sail*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Ouran.

Haruhi looked around. It was dark so she could barely see anything except outlines. Her hands were tied behind her back and there was a gag in her mouth. She struggled against the bonds on her wrists but they were too well tied. She shook her head and managed to get the gag out from around her mouth. She pushed herself against the wall and managed to stand.

"Sempi?" She whispered into the darkness. There was movement from one corner and she hurried over to it.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki murmured, sitting up. His hands were bound but he had managed to get his gag off too.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We appear to have been kidnapped." Kyoya said sitting up from another corner.

"What do we do?" Haruhi asked.

"Where're the others?" Tamaki asked.

"Here boss. Hikaru and Kaoru." Whispered one of the twins from the other side of one wall.

"Here with Honey." Mori said from the opposite wall.

"Bastards!" Tamaki snapped. There was silence.

"Cowards." Kyoya said at last, breaking the silence. Haruhi was focusing on what they knew. They used knock out gas pumped into the music room so they knew where to look. Their use of gas instead of brute force showing that they favored stealth to altercations. They had hit when no guests were being entertained so they knew their schedules. They had bound and gagged them; the gagging was not done nearly as well as the wrist ties. They were more afraid of escape than noise so, secluded area? No chance of rescue. They had separated them into three groups, fearing being overpowered. Not very many assailants. They must have wanted them alive because it would have been just as easy to kill them with gas. Possibly to use them? But for what purpose?

"If we get back to back we may be able to untie the hand ties." Kyoya said thoughtfully. He made his way over to Tamaki and they managed to free their hands. Tamaki untied Haruhi's hands and she rubbed her wrists. She was sure there would be bruises from her struggling with them.

"Are you scared my little piglet?" Tamaki asked. "You need not fear. Your daddy will take care of you!" He said happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Haruhi snapped at him. There was silence so Haruhi sat down huddled against one of the four walls. She realized she was against the wall next to the twins. She heard them talking quietly, probably not wanting anyone else to hear them.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. I'm just...nervous. What do you think they want?" Kaoru wondered.

"Well they did take the richest kids in school." Hikaru said.

"And Haruhi." Kaoru added.

"Maybe they needed... leverage? Everyone knows how...overprotective the host club is of her." Hikaru thought aloud.

"If they hurt her..." Kaoru trailed off.

"Yeah." Hikaru agreed. Haruhi shuddered. She never knew how protective they were of her.

"Hikaru?" Tamaki called into the darkness.

"Yeah?" She responded, walking towards the sound of his voice.

"Stay close to me." He ordered.

"Why Sempi?" She questioned.

"Our king just wants to make sure you're safe." Kyoya said.

"Yeah what mommy said." Tamaki said cheerfully. Haruhi cringed. She knew how much Kyoya hated being called mommy.

"I'm fine." She said shortly before returning to the wall. She curled up against its cold hard, unyielding darkness. She leaned against it when she realized it wasn't a wall. It was bars. Like a cell. She pressed herself against it and felt her clothes bunch up, refusing her escape. The layers were not helping. She stripped off her blue blazer and tried again with no more luck than the first time. She got rid of the tie and the white shirt, letting the cold air bight her flesh. She was down to her undershirt, a light blue tank top. She tried again and got her top half through but the bars got caught on her pants. She pushed them off and kicked her shoes off along with them. Suddenly she was in a hall. There was a fire lamps sitting on a wooden table at the end of the hall. She looked down at herself, she was getting really cold. Her light blue tank top and matching boxers. Her bare feet told her the ground was made of cement. "Sempi?" She murmured.

"Haruhi? Where are you?" He mumbled.

"Follow my voice." She snapped back. Suddenly his face was pressed against the bars.

"How did you get out there? What are you wearing?" He asked incredulously.

"I got through the bars." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to look around."

"No!" He said urgently.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Don't go alone." He whined.

"I'm the only one who'll fit through the bars. I'll be back soon Sempi." She said before padding off, walking silently with her bare feet.

"Come back." Tamaki hissed urgently. Haruhi got to the end of the hall where the table with the lamp was. She froze, there was a fat man sleeping with his feet propped up on the table. On his belt was a ring of keys. If she could get them, they may open the cells. She snuck over to him and slipped her fingers around the loop. They were fastened onto his belt by a leather cord. She untied it carefully, looking up to make sure he was still sleeping every few seconds. She got them and then backed away slowly, careful not to make any noise. The room was becoming slowly illuminated by the light of the moon shinning through the windows in the cells. Haruhi focused on not making any noise as she got back to the cell she had shared with Kyoya and Tamaki. She held up the keys and smiled. They looked so relieved to see her.

"Who's first?" She whispered. There was a snort from down the hall and suddenly the fat man was on his feet barreling towards her. She threw the keys through the bars to Kyoya, knowing he had a much better catch that Tamaki. "Hurry." She murmured as the man grabbed her around the neck. He flung her against the wall like she weighed nothing. He stalked over to her and put a boot on her chest. She felt like a fish gasping for oxygen. Her vision blurred and then spots began appearing everywhere she looked. Suddenly the boot was gone and she was being helped up. She blinked to clear her vision and gulped air like it was the most delicious thing in the world because it was. As her vision cleared she became aware of Tamaki fending off the fat man as Kyoya unlocked the rest of the cells. She leaned against the wall and watched as Hikaru and Kaoru joined the fight and then Mori and Honey did too but suddenly everything was getting dark again.

"Cover your mouths!" Kyoya ordered. She was going to, she really was, but her arms felt so heavy. She felt herself fall to her knees as the world drifted off to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran

When she felt herself come to she had a pounding headache. She lifted her head and looked around, assessing the situation. She looked down to find her knees were bruised and scraped bloody, her arms were shacked to the wall, and her head felt like someone was drilling into it. "Haruhi?" Tamaki called. She looked around, searching for the origin of the voice. There was too much light so she shut her eyes. "Haruhi?" He called again.

"I swear." Hikaru said.

"If they hurt her." Kaoru continued.

"We'll kill them." Hikaru snarled.

"Here" Mori called.

"Haruhi." Honey called in his sticky sweet voice.

"Is she okay?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm good guys." She mumbled. She stopped talking because she was afraid that if she opened her mouth again she would either puke or her head would explode.

"No. You're not." Mori said. His pressed his long arms through the bars reaching for her. He almost reached her too, but came up just a little bit short. Soon Honey's chubby little face was pressed against the bars.

"Wow." Honey murmured. Soon enough Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, and Tamaki had their faces pressed against the bars too, craning to get a look at her. All of their eyes went wide.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"You're pretty beat up." Hikaru said.

"I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically. She looked down at herself again. Her light blue shorts and tank top were dirty and did nothing to protect her from the chill in the air.

"Food's here my little piglets." Hissed a voice from down the hall. It was the fat man, he was sporting a new black eye but other than that showed no signs of the fight.

"Why are you doing this?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi noted that none of them had visible injuries.

"He's the deal kittens." Hissed a cool voice from the opposite end of the hall. It was daytime now, that's why it was so bright Haruhi decided. The fat man dropped a tray in front of each of the three cells before lurching back to his lantern lit table. "You have no hope for escape. I've contacted each of your parents. The only reason I didn't let my friend bloody you up was because your parents asked to see you. As you were sleeping I figured you wouldn't be opposed to me snapping a few pictures." Hissed the eerie voice.

"And what's keeping us from escaping again?" Kyoya asked.

"Well let's see..." The voice paused. It was a mock thoughtful moment just to piss off his victims. "Do you remember the gas?" He asked. Tamaki nodded slowly. "Well I suppose by now you've figured out how I knew when to use it. Cameras and microphones everywhere. Every time you try to escape I'll have your little pet punished." He hissed with a manic laugh. Then with a snap of his fingers he summoned his fat lug who lumbered over. He backhanded Haruhi's face, making her head flip painfully to one side. She spit out some of the blood that was now pooling in her mouth.

"Stop!" Tamaki screamed as the hand came down again against the other cheek.

"We're going to kill you!" One of the twins snarled. She grinned up at her attacker who had stopped now. He was looking down at her in amusement. She spit blood into his face and laughed as if she'd gone insane. She cackled, head thrown back despite the pain before going instantly silent, turning back to her attacker who was wiping blood out of his face from her spit. It was completely silent except for her ragged breathing. She forcer herself on her toes to bet as close to his face as she could. He still towered over her easily. Her face was grim, no longer grinning like a lunatic.

"That the best you got?" She sneered. He raised his hand again and she shut her eyes and forced another lunatic cackle that nearly overtook the sound of another snap, waiting for the blow that never came. She opened her eyes as her head lolled forward, sneering at the fat lug. He looked furious but his hand fell. "Obey thy master." She scoffed. This time the snap didn't stop him. She felt his fist connect with her stomach smashing her painfully into the wall she was chained to. She felt his fist hit her face then again on the other side. It was pulling her slowly to each side, back and forth like the gentle rocking of a boat. What the idiot didn't know what that each time he hit her, the cuffs on her wrists from the chains binding her to the wall bit into her wrists. It felt good. It felt right. She heard Tamaki's frantic screams. She was aware of the twin's never-ending death threats. She heard Honey crying and Mori snarling. She even knew the exact expression Kyoya would be wearing. She knew because she paid attention. She knew them because she loved them. She knew this would make them angry but it made her feel better. The pain, it grounded her, so she let out a manic laugh and for once, she didn't care. She didn't care about making sure the others were happy. She didn't care about what her dad would think. She just focused on the pain and laughed. His blows got harder, probably because of the laughter, before they softened and then stopped. Her head lolled to the side. She was too tired to keep it up for him to wail on anymore. "Do you feel better?" She asked. Her voice was sweet and caring. The voice she used when she was working. He grunted in satisfaction. "You can keep going if it makes you feel better." She said. She knew what each of her boys reactions would be. Honey would look confused and scared. Mori would look murderous, or more so than usual. The twins would be completely insane by now. Tamaki would look deranged. Kyoya would look angry. Kyoya, angry, his stony features almost never changed so seeing him angry would be fascinating. She forced all her energy into pushing her head up. Then when that task was completer she forced her bruised and blackened eyes open as far as they would go. He looked furious. His property, the girl he owned, was damaged. Kyoya didn't like it when people touched his things, let alone smashed his property. Haruhi let her head fall again and her eyes shut. "Only if it makes you feel better though." She murmured. There was a snap.

"If she wants to be hit, hit her again." Hissed the voice. Haruhi sighed. The fist wound up, preparing for impact.

"I said only if it makes you feel better." She said as the fist rocketed towards her face. She slipped out of the chains holding her to the wall, using the blood that was now coating her hands and wrists to make an easy getaway. There was a sickening crack as his fist connected with the hard rock wall. He howled and she slipped past him. She ripped the keys off his belt silently before she slipped into the cell with the twins, closest to their hopeful escape. She pushed the keys into her pocket as Hikaru enveloped her in a hug. He silently moved her to one corner. Kaoru stood protectively between the two and the bars of the cell.

"You idiot!" Hikaru snarled at her as she curled up in the corner with him hovering over her protectively. His furious eyes were watching her carefully.

"Not now Hikaru." Kaoru said as a fat face pressed against the bars. There was another snap.

"Leave her. I want to see how this plays out." Hissed the voice. He angrily stalked off. The twins hurried over to her tilting her head this way and that. She held back comments on how painful it was. Their doting seemed to make them feel better so she allowed it. She wanted nothing more in the world than for her boys to be happy.

"Well for starters," Kaoru began. His mischievous voice made Haruhi wince internally. "These are the worst underwear I could have imagined you in."

"And what will we do with your hair?" Hikaru added weakly. She felt fingers run along her jaw line lightly.

"Stop looking at her in her underwear you two!" Tamaki yelled.

"Are you mad at me?" Haruhi asked. She felt lips near her ear. Warm breath gently tickling her.

"I bet you can't," Kaoru whispered as Hikaru took up the same position against her other ear.

"Tell us apart now." Hikaru whispered.

"Stop messing around." She sighed.

"Yes we're mad." Hikaru snarled.

"Now tell us. You can't figure it out can you?" Kaoru sneered.

"Hikaru's on my left and Kaoru's on my right." She said smoothly as she put her hand gently on each of their heads. She felt their soft orange hair. She'd felt it before, but it was soft and perfectly styled then. Now it was tangled and matted. Even without their different parted hair, with her eyes shut, she could tell them apart. She heard a frustrated huff as they sat back.

"How do you..." Kaoru hissed.

"Do that?" Hikaru finished.

"Kazoku." She whispered. She heard them shift and figured they must be looking at each other, confused at her unhelpful answer. Before they could say or do anything she got up and slipped out of the cell.

"Haruhi come back." They hissed. Before any more gas could be used she slipped into Kyoya and Tamaki's cell.

"Hi Sempi." She said weakly. She waited for him to envelop her in an over protective hug, but again, her expectations were denied. She felt the cool touch of Kyoya on her face, gentle and surprisingly caring. "He's sulking isn't he?" She said with a bitter laugh.

"Not sulking." Tamaki said in his I'm-pouting-in-the-corner-and-growing-mushrooms voice.

"Yes he's sulking." Kyoya said as he guided her over to sit against a wall. She felt warmth from next to her so she figured Kyoya sat her down next to Tamaki. "Those two idiots." Kyoya hissed as she heard a rip. Tamaki gasped.

"That was my shirt." Tamaki wailed.

"And now it's not." Kyoya responded as she felt his cool hands begin to tie make-shift bandages around her arms and knees.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. Silence. Perhaps they didn't know which one she was talking to...except she knew they did. "Kyoya?" She asked feeling his shift next to her.

"Under the circumstances-" He began.

"No." She cut in. "Not under the circumstances. Are you mad or not?"

"Yes." He said coolly. Haruhi nodded.

"And you Tamaki?" She pressed.

"Yes Haruhi-" Tamaki began in his lecturing tone of voice before she cut him off too.

"Good." She said. She got up and before they could stop her, because she knew they would try, she slipped into the next cell with Honey and Mori.

"Before you can ask, I'm not mad at you." Honey said in his childish voice.

"I figured you'd be the only one." Haruhi whispered as she slid down against one of the cool rock walls. "And you Mori Sempi?" She asked. Silence. She felt them sit on either side of her. Honey on her right and Mori on her left. "Are you mad at me?" She pressed. Silence.

"I'm sure he's not either." Honey said.

"I am." Mori said at last. It was both a lie and the truth. He slipped his hand into hers and leaned in close to whisper something in her ear. "You know why." He said before helping her stand. She forced her eyes open to look at him as she pressed the keys into his hand silently before releasing it at last. He looked murderous but nodded resolutely. He thought the same way she did; he would help her with this plan. And with that she slipped out of the cell and bolted toward the fat man. He was leaning back in his chair as she leapt on him. She punched him as hard as she could in the face, over and over again. She used one hand to pull her tank top up far enough to cover her nose and mouth, holding it there with one hand while smashing his face in with the other he sputtered for a moment as the noxious gas filled the air and reached for his gas mask. She grabbed it first and pulled it over her face before hopping off him. She turned around to see her boys working. Mori had Honey on his shoulders. He was already unlocking the twin's cells with Tamaki and Kyoya behind him. They had pulled their shirts up to cover their faces except Tamaki who was clutching her discarded shirt to his face. It looked so small and dainty in his hands, pressed against his face. She ran after them as they rushed through the arch and through it into the open air. They ran and ran until their legs ached, never once looking back. Not even aware that they were short one member. When they at last collapsed into the snow they finally became aware of their missing host.

"Haruhi." Tamaki murmured. He was looking back the way they'd come, following their trail in the snow. He looked so broken, so defeated. He rounded on Mori. "You knew." Tamaki snarled. Mori didn't deny it. Soon they were surrounding him except for Honey who was still lying in the snow.

"She wanted to stay." He said at last. They looked doubtful and furious.

"Oh yeah?" Hikaru growled dryly.

"She wanted to stay?" Kaoru snarled sarcastically.

"That wasn't a decision for her to make." Tamaki said.

"She did it to protect us." Kyoya said. The three rounded on him.

"We're supposed to protect her." Hikaru said.

"Not the other way around." Kaoru added.

"She's just a girl!" Tamaki shouted.

"That word she said to you two?" Kyoya said turning to the twins.

"Kazoku or something right?" Kaoru said. Kyoya nodded.

"What's it mean?" Hikaru pressed.

"It translates to Family." Kyoya said. The three sets of eyes widened as they finally understood.

"She loves us." Mori said.

"So she sacrificed herself for us." Kyoya added.

"What if that's not how-" Kaoru began.

"We want to be loved?" Hikaru asked.

"Family doesn't always mean siblings." Tamaki said eyeing Kyoya hopefully.

"She loved us all. And not as brothers." Kyoya confirmed.

"Why didn't she-" Kaoru asked sadly.

"Tell us?" Hikaru finished.

"She did." Tamaki said. With everything she did for them. She didn't tell them though, she showed them. "Like the way she could tell you two apart, or the way she would take care of us. She bought us food and she made sure we were happy."

"She never thought of herself." Kyoya added.

"Only of us." Mori said.

"Because we meant more to her..." Kaoru said.

"Then herself." Hikaru finished.

"It's not fair!" Tamaki yelled.

"If she wanted us to be happy-" Hikaru began.

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Kaoru finished.

"Some girls have high self esteem, some have low. Haruhi's the kind of girl who has no self esteem at all. She probably thought that it was better for us to be with other people. She figured we would be happy in our own lives and relationships." Kyoya explained.

"It's better to be a friend than nothing at all." Honey said appearing next to Mori.

"Fear of rejection." Mori agreed nodding.

"I'd say more along the lines of..." Kyoya paused, thinking about the late Mrs. Fujioka. "Fear of loss." They all understood at last. She had been so alone her whole life; taking care of her dad was what she lived for. She dealt with the loss of her mother all by herself. Dealt with her fear of thunderstorms all by herself, she did everything in life alone, went through all her troubles and trauma alone. "Understandable." Kyoya added and the others nodded.

"But why was it good we were mad at her?" Tamaki asked thinking of the bitter smile on Haruhi's bruised face when he and Kyoya said they were, in fact, mad at her.

"Made it easier." Mori said. There was silence. They made it easier for her to sacrifice herself for them. They knew deep down inside that she would have done it anyway but maybe, just maybe, if they had said no, she would be with them, safe, out of the clutches of whomever it was that kidnapped them.

"We have to go back for her." Tamaki declared. Mori, Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru nodded.

"We will." Kyoya said looking around at them. "Once we talk to our parents. We can get them to send in tactical units. People better equipped to do this kind of thing."

"By the time they get here she could be..." Tamaki stopped himself. He couldn't say it. Dead.

"We won't let that happen." Kyoya said. Tamaki looked angry, furious even, but nodded. The twins looked at him aghast. Mori looked resigned and Honey just looked confused. Kyoya began walking with purpose as if he knew his destination. They walked until nightfall when they arrived at a village. Kyoya forced Tamaki to flirt their way into some woman's home where they each took turns calling their parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

"Hello Father." Tamaki said. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"Tamaki! Where are you? I'll send every-" Mr. Suoh began.

"Send everyone send everything." Tamaki demanded.

"Why? Who's been left behind?" Mr. Suoh asked urgently. He knew every member of the host club.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh. We'll send someone for her once you're safe at home." Mr. Suoh said clearly relieved that it was not one of the rich kids.

"NO YOU SEND EVERYONE NOW!" Tamaki roared but his father had already hung up. Tamaki wanted to smash the phone. He wanted to scream but Kyoya's hand was resting on his shoulder. He turned to his cool tempered friend, wrapped his arms around him and cried on his shoulder. They each called their parents only to get the same result. A promise to send someone once their son was safe at home.

"We have to do something." Tamaki whispered to Kyoya.

"They'll send someone for her." Kyoya replied. It was dark and their sleeping arrangements were questionable. Mori was sleeping on the floor and Honey was sleeping on him. The twins were sleeping on a couch and Tamaki was sleeping in the bed with Kyoya.

"We can't just leave her." Tamaki said moving closer to Kyoya.

"We already did." Kyoya responded bitterly.

"You loved her too?" Tamaki asked.

"Do you remember when you caught us together?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki frowned, he remembered. He was angry then, he didn't like to remember it.

"Yes." Tamaki said in a small voice.

"I told her about how much money I had to spend. I told her how much money I spent on a bouquet for each of the three girls. She said she'd pay it but we both knew she'd never reach that much." Kyoya laughed quietly. "I climbed on top of her and pinned her down on the bed." He said. He felt Tamaki go ridged next to him. "I told her there were other ways of paying me back."

"Why?" Tamaki murmured.

"You're not the only one who loves her." Kyoya said.

"And did she..." Tamaki stopped himself.

"She said I wouldn't gain anything from it. She thought I was playing the role of 'bad guy' to prove your point." Kyoya said with a bitter smile.

"And then?" Tamaki pressed.

"And then you came in. We all love her. Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, You, even me. But she never saw herself as worthy of us, and she knew we each loved others so she never tried to win our affections in return for her own. She knew the twins loved her and yet? They loved each other. Mori and Honey. You and me." Kyoya paused as Tamaki's eyes widened.

"She wanted us to be happy?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya nodded.

"And to stay together." Hikaru added.

"Safe." Mori said looking up at Honey who was sitting on his shoulders.

"Forever." Kaoru said slipping his hand into his brother's.

"Happy. Together. Safe." Tamaki murmured. He looked around at the others. "How can we be happy without her? Even if we have each other." Tamaki said slipping his hand into Kyoya's. "We're not together without her. She brought us together. Made us whole." Tamaki declared. "So we go back for her." He said. The others looked at him tiredly but all nodded.


End file.
